


The first girl

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will dares to love and it has disastrous consequences.





	The first girl

Will Graham’s first girl was Mona Sessions, she smelled like cherries and cheap perfume that she stole from the local department store. She grew up poor like Will, and her father beat her. Will saw her bruises and she made him promise to never tell anyone. They kissed after a prom and she took his dick in her hand gingerly, while he fingered her.  
They were a couple until she was killed and found in a lake with coins over her eyes.  
Will did not know how to grieve so he shut down emotionally. His first shrink was this foreign man with hungry eyes and he went to his knees for him. It didn’t feel weird.

*  
His second girl was Callie Jones and she was smart as a whip and had bright red hair.  
She went to the academy with him. They moved in together and then she went missing too.  
They found her with her heart ripped out, replaced with flowers.  
Will swore to never touch another girl.

*  
He had needs and so he seduced a partner called Bill Ryder. They mostly fooled around and then Bill vanished too. They found him without his eyes and with coins in their sockets.  
Will knew the killer would never let him go.

*  
He met Alana Bloom but swore to never touch her. She would never know he loved her.   
It was then that Jack introduced whim to the shrink. Will knew him at sight thought it had been years since he sank to his knees and gave him an inexpert but eager blowjob. Hannibal Lecter.

*  
“Why?” Will asked when they were alone at his hotel.  
“Because you are mine,” Lecter said.  
“You’ve never claimed me,” Will said half a challenge half a threat.  
“Sweet boy,” said Hannibal and kissed his lips, and then he did claim him on soiled and filthy sheets, with the taste of blood in his mouth.  
“I will never let you go,” Hannibal said to him during their first brutal yet tender encounter.   
“I know,” Will said. “I’ve always known.”  
And so it was.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The first girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274020) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)


End file.
